Who's a kid at Heart?
by GlassPrinceRiku
Summary: Sora's won a cruise on a fancy cruiseliner. And who else would he meet than cocky, arrogant, mysterious Riku Masaki, the famous artist? And why all the rubber ducks? Dedicated to Katraa!Riku X Sora


A/N: I want to write a cool one-shot. Yes, a cool one-shot. And I want to dedicate it to someone. Um… Huh. Who to pick, who to pick… Katraa, this one's for you!! I was given three random things. One: A cruise. Two: a bar. And Three: a rubber ducky. Oh, look what I can do. (wink) Right, right, on with the story.

_**W**__**ho's a **__**K**__**id at **__**H**__**eart?**_

Sora Madison was really just a kid. How did he end up with a ticket to go on a fancy cruise-liner? He really only entered his name once, and only because Kairi told him to. He didn't really expect to win, and honestly, he didn't want to. A cruise was for old, rich snobs, not nineteen year old college kids. So why did he come? Why didn't he just sell his ticket on EBay?

Probably because there was a famous artist boarding the ship as well. Not only was he famous, but he was cute. Cute? An understatement. Riku Masaki was _hot_. With sweeping silver hair that just barely brushed his shoulders and piercing emerald eyes that tore into your very soul, how could you even want to think about passing up a ticket that brought you near him?

Or at least, that's what Kairi said.

Maybe she forgot that Sora liked girls.

Either way, Sora was boarding the enormous white ship, a large black bag slung lazily over his slight shoulder. He wasn't a particular "built" man, really, he was just a child. Really. He studied drama in college. He didn't _want_ to be there on the stupid cruise ship. That is, until he _saw_ this beauty of an author he was told about.

Riku Masaki was, by far, the most beautiful creature Sora had ever laid eyes on. Beautiful, elegant, stoic, and brash. Even his eyes had a definite arrogance to them.

Sora let out a short yelp, stupid—a duck? With a short squeak, the small yellow toy rolled past his foot, which it had indeed come in contact with. The brunet leaned down to pick up the small rubber creation, only to be shoved down. With a less than graceful landing, Sora glared up at his attacker.

"You might want to watch it, kid. You shouldn't be playing with your stupid toys on a cruise ship," He was tall with silver hair, gently combed spikes blowing slightly in the breeze, "Someone might just push you overboard."

Sora pouted, "It's not _mine_, you know. It just―" He attempted to stand, only to be shoved back down onto the dirty deck of the boat.

"I really don't care _whose_ it is. It doesn't belong here."

"Who are you?" Sora raised his eyebrows at the conceited male, irritated, "I mean, really. Who are you? Not the stupid badass _artist_ persona, but you. And what makes you think you're better than me, eh, Riku? Because you sell _paintings_?" He wasn't sure what made him go off on this man; something about him was simply infuriating.

The man gave him an amused smirk, "How spunky of you. Trying to take me down a notch, is that it?" Riku leaned over and stared into the cerulean orbs with his own half-lidded eyes, "Hm? Lost your courage already, little lion cub?"

"What―" Sora frowned, letting out a surprised gasp when Riku ruffled his cinnamon spikes with his pale, lithe fingers, "Get away from me!"

"Oh, well aren't you cute. So brave. I mean, only when you have your words planned. Isn't that right? Hm? So-Ra?"

"How do you―"

"I'm psychic, kid." Riku let out a sharp laugh and sauntered away, clearly more than amused by his own joke.

"You're a jackass," Sora muttered. He crawled to his feet and glared at the yellow duck in his hand, "Where did you come from, you stupid thing?" He tossed the toy into the ocean, irritated.

The ship was moving, and needless to say, Sora was feeling less than perfect. He was aggravated, annoyed, seasick, and couldn't find his room. Where was it? His head down, Sora kept moving, "Three-fifteen, three-fifteen…" He glanced up with a sigh, four-twenty. He was lost in the stupid, godforsaken ship.

"Can't find your room, So-Ra?"

He turned, and his face immediately fell into a sharp glare.

The speaker merely laughed, "Where you trying to go?"

"None of _your_ business," he hissed, "Are you following me?"

"Yes." Riku raised his eyebrows and glanced down at the crumpled ticket stub Sora was holding, "Three-fifteen is this way." He pointed left with a grin, "I know what I'm talking about."

The two stared at each other until Sora let out a frustrated growl, "Fine! Tell me where it is!"

"Follow me," he said in a lilting voice. He was odd, this man. More than infuriating, more than beautiful.

_Riku Masaki is the Devil, _Sora thought to himself. There was no way someone that damn _evil_ could be even somewhat pure.

"Here." Riku gestured to a door, which was indeed labeled "315."

"Thanks," Sora snarled as he opened the heavy door. He staggered in, surprised when Riku followed, "What do you want?"

"Just making sure some _commoner's_ room isn't better than mine," he said with a bored smirk, "And nope, it's not."

"Is there something I did to upset you? Or are you always a jerk? Because I don't think I've seen you before in my life." Sora threw his bag on the bed, turning to see Riku sitting unceremoniously on the dark dresser. The man looked somewhat childlike, swinging his legs, his head to one side.

_If his eyes were only kinder,_ Sora thought with a shake of his head.

"I'm always a jerk," Riku said with an overconfident grin, "But I think you're the one who has a problem with me."

"Careful, asshole, your ego's showing." He turned back to his bed, digging for a pack of gum.

"Great comeback."

"What do you want from me?" Sora barked. He spun around, only to have Riku nowhere to be found. On the dark cherry dresser was a small toy. A rubber duck. Its eyes were a bright green, its orange beak somehow curved into a smile. Sora picked up the yellow creature, and with a furious growl, threw it hard at the wall, "Stay away from me, Riku Masaki!!"

He could have sworn he heard faint, proud laughter.

Hours later, Sora was on the deck, rubbing his head in the moonlight. He felt like death. His head was pounding, his eyes closed against the dark night air. He wanted to go home. Cruise ships simply weren't his _thing_.

"You don't look like you're having fun, So-Ra."

Perched quite precariously on the guard rail was Riku Masaki, his eyes glittering with arrogant joy.

"How do you know my name? I don't think you're _psychic_. Are you a stalker?"

At this, the other actually laughed, "A stalker? No. A psychic? Heh. Maybe. Someone who can pick a lock and read the name on your driver's license? Probably."

"You went in my room?" Sora furrowed his eyebrows, "You're a real creep you know that. Besides, you knew my name before you broke in."

"Nametag. Idiot. There was a tag on your stupid bag. Said 'Sora' in huge letters. I can read, you know."

"You could've fooled me," Sora muttered.

Riku laughed, "You think I'm stupid? Sora, you have a lot to learn. I'm not the stupid one here. I'm not the one talking to the guy who broke into my room." Riku hopped down from the rail and approached Sora, "Am I, Sora?" His joking voice was no longer as high; it had surely dropped to a lower, more seductive tone. His hand was on Sora's blushing cheek as he stared into the surprised azure eyes, "So? What do you think of the cruise, So-Ra?"

"Get away from me," Sora hissed as he ripped away, "What do you want, really? To freak me out? Rape me in the middle of the night? Stalk me?"

Riku made a soft "tch" noise as he leaned back, his hands on his slender hips, "Do I look evil, Sora? Maybe I just want to be your friend."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't be such a creep." Sora turned on heel and stormed into the only open door, only realizing it was the bar after he had entered. He stared blankly at the lights, and the well-dressed people. He was in baggy blue-jeans and a red t-shirt. Rolling his eyes, he sat down at the high counter and looked to the bartender.

"What can I… get you?"

"Seltzer water…" he grumbled, "Do you have anything for headaches? Or seasickness…?"

Handed to him were a small tablet and his glass of bubbling water, neatly arranged in front of him. Sora scoffed, "Thanks." He had a serious headache going on, and the swaying of the boat wasn't helping. Neither was Riku's irritating presence.

"You look sick."

"God, would you just leave me _alone_?" Sora downed the glass of water and turned to look at the male beside him, "You don't _want_ to be my friend. You want to annoy me until I have to kill you and throw you overboard, don't you?"

"Not particularly. It's loud in here. Why did you come here?"

"To get away from _your_ annoying voice," he barked.

Riku frowned, "Come with me, can I show you something?"

"Tell me why you want to _annoy_ me!! You are so _irritating_."

The man rolled his eyes and pulled a bag up from the floor beside him, "Here. I want you to have this, and I want you to follow me. Okay?"

Sora reluctantly accepted the small gift bag and stared at Riku, "What do you want from me?"

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?"

With an annoyed sigh, Sora looked inside the bag and frowned, "A rubber duck?"

Riku's eyes lit up, "Good, now you have to come with me." Riku grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the hallway. "Come on; come on, So-Ra." Tugging the brunet behind him, he came to a room, four nineteen, "I wasn't _stalking_ you earlier, Sora. This is my room." Riku unlocked the door and ushered Sora in, a smirk on his fair face.

"Why did you bring me here? If you want to rape me, I just want you to know that I know karate―"

"Shh," Riku raised a finger to Sora's lips and pulled a long cloth off of what appeared to be a canvas, "See?"

The picture was deep, swirling colors, reds and blues all mixing to become a surprised image of Sora, a small, yellow rubber duck in his cupped hands. The emotion on Sora's face was much like it was in the picture, perplexed, and slightly frightened by the circumstances. His eyes were wide when he turned back to Riku, who was smiling, his arms crossed.

"So?"

"…why…?"

Riku shook his head and sauntered to Sora, "Because you're beautiful."

"Hey, hey!!" Sora scrambled back, his hands up defensively, "I don't want to be―"

"I don't want to hurt you, Sora." Riku touched the brunet's beet-red cheek and leaned forward, "Do you like it, So-Ra?"

"I… I do like it…" he said softly. Why was he suddenly so unable to fight off the man? It wasn't so much that he couldn't, but more like… did he want to?

"Can I kiss you, Sora?"

"W-Why?"

"Because I think you're beautiful."

"I'm not," Sora said, blushing, "You're the one who's―"

"I'm pretty. I feel like a doll. You're real, Sora. You have real emotion. You have real eyes. I feel plastic. But you…Sora you're soft. You feel warm, so human compared to everything else…"

Sora trembled against Riku's soft touch. Riku wasn't holding him tight; he could easily escape if he needed to. If he _wanted_ to. Riku wasn't harsh, nor was he brash, nor arrogant in his movements, not now. He was smooth, liquid. Riku was gentle, nearly passionate.

"Can I kiss you, Sora…?"

The brunet didn't respond, but effortlessly closed the gap between them. He felt the thin arms wrap around him and he leaned into the other. He was willing to submit, Riku was beautiful. Riku was like a porcelain doll, and Sora only wanted more.

The silver-haired boy deepened the kiss and Sora surrendered without hesitation. Riku was kind. He ran his tongue along Sora's, receiving a soft mewl of pleasure from him. His fingers were splayed on the small of the brunet's back, cautiously wandering lower.

Realizing what he was doing, Riku backed away with a shy smile, "That."

"W-what…?"

"Your face," he said softly.

"My-my―"

"That's what I painted. Your emotion. You're so human, Sora…" Riku leaned in once again and brushed his lips against the soft, pink cheek, "That's what I love about you, I think…"

"My…"

"Your emotion," he murmured, his fingers curling into the cinnamon spikes, "I think that's why I wanted to paint you… Because you're beautiful…"

Sora blushed, "Riku?"

"Hm…?"

"I think you're beautiful too, okay…?" He knew it was somewhat lame, but Sora felt intoxicated, and as if nothing he said would ever compare to the artist's words.

Riku chuckled and leaned down to kiss the shorter male again, "Okay, Sora. Whatever you say…" He pressed their lips together, and for a split second, glanced over into the mirror.

He knew what he would paint next.

A/N: Oh wow, that makes me feel all cheesy… Geeez… Heh, well that one's for you Katraa!! I'm sorry I couldn't incorporate the bar more, but I didn't know how… I guess I just suck… Oh well, this is my longest one-shot yet, so I hope you all enjoyed it!! Drop off a review in the little boxy!!

XOXO—Much love—the Prince—_Riku _


End file.
